their story ENG
by nejihinas
Summary: COUNTAIN OC. / tells Itachi and Mayu's stories through the years, how they relationship began.


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, this fanfic was only created to make me happy, i don't own any of the characters (except May, which was my OC)**

 **AGE: 6**

\- Is she really a Hyuga? She doesn't look like one of them!

\- Yeah, look at her eyes. They're not grey or purple, but green. I never have seen a Hyuga with green eyes.

\- And this hair? I thought all the Hyuga were dark haired, but she's so... blonde!

\- Maybe she was adopted. Yeah, I'm sure that was what...

May punched the boy before he could finish his sentence. These stupid bullies! They just never shut up, do they?

She activated Byakugan too see their chakra flow, so she could hit them and make they feel pain all day long.

Or she could use some genjutsu. She had been training, but wasn't so ready at all.

 _Is this Hyuga taijutsu enough for you?_ She wanted to scream, but controled herself. These kids were'nt worth of her speech, they just wanted someone to mess with.

\- That's pretty cool.

Everyone turned around when he spoke. Right, the coolest kid.

\- Do you think so, Itachi-sama?

\- Don't call me that.

\- I can stand up for myself, thank you very much. – she said, trying not to look at Itachi's face. He was kinda cute, but they haven't actually talked to each other and she didn't want the first time to be like this.

\- I know you can. – he said, smiling. – So, is this the Hyuga taijutsu?

\- Itachi is talking to the weirdo. – someone whispered, making her angry again.

Okay, she had enough. She needed to punch something – _someone_. Pretending she couldn't see the kids, she walked away from them and left the academy.

\- Hey, you. Wait!

\- Why are you following me? Go back to your fan club!

\- Oh, them? No, thanks. – Itachi didn't seem to be there to make fun of her. Actually, he appeared to be really nice.

She already hated him.

\- So, I see you already can use Byakugan. That's awesome. I wish I had awaken my Sharingan as well. – was he _blushing_?

\- So, the great Itachi-sama is not perfect at all, huh?

\- Is this going to be a thing? I don't want people calling me that.

\- Why are you talking to me? I'm not very popular with the kids, like you.

\- I've been watching you. – he said, smiling. – You seemed cool, so I waited until I could talk to you.

 _He's kinda cute_ , she wondered if he was just being polite because he was like that with everyone. She wanted to be his friend, but never imagined they would talk to each other, or that he knew her.

\- Do you want to lunch with me? – he asked, his eyes closed when he smiled.

\- Okay, I'll do that. Only beacuse I'm really hungry.

 **AGE: 16**

The enemy was near, she could feel. Luckly, she was able to grab a kunai and get ready for the attack. She wouldn't get caught by surprise.

She felt Itachi's presence before he said anything.

God, how bad she missed him.

\- I'm sorry it took so long to come. Akatsuki could be...

\- I know. You have to play your part. – she let the kunai she was holding go, pretending to be bored. – So, how was it?

\- What? – he asked, looking at her in awe for some reason.

\- Killing everyone. Sorry. It must be hard, I shouldn't have said it like that, so... emotionless.

Well, it's not like Itachi cared about all his clan either. He sure loves his brother, and his parents of course, despite all the shallow stuff. And he loved Shisui... but everyone else?

 _You have to swear..._

She remembered his words from the day he killed his entire clan. She also remembered his tears when he told her he would have to kill his own parents, but it would be worth it for Sasuke's life.

 _If Danzo finds out you know about this, he'll kill you. Understand?_

Why the hell did he told her everything then?

Because she knew what is like to be part of a shallow clan. That was the reason.

\- You don't have to answer. – she added, after a while. – I'm sorry I even... Forgive me. Itachi-sama.

\- Shut up, don't call me that. – he smiled. She could see his headband now. The village's symbol was scratched, another proof that he left the Leaf. – I always hated it.

People used to call him that back in the Academy. Izumi, in particular, used to blush everytime she said his name.

Izumi...

She hated her for a while. Not that deep hate that grown ups share with their enemies. But a silly girl hate, usual between girls who competes for a boy's attention.

\- Yeah. Sorry.

He poked her forehead. The smile was still there.

\- It's okay. I know your intentions.

\- Are you... _Poking_ me like you do to your little brother?

\- Oh. – he looked surprised. She smiled back at him.

\- So, tell me everything.

And he did.

He told her about Orochimaru's attempt of killing him and his new comrade, Kisame – the name was really creepy. She asked about that night and he was really kind to tell her.

She could remember finding out about Izumi's death. All their competition seemed so stupid, so shallow. She couldn't believe Izumi was dead.

And that Itachi killed her. Itachi, the boy she and Izumi had a crush.

Well, she wouldn't call crush. I mean, she only thought Itachi was really a great ninja, that's all. Not to mention handsome.

\- I used my genjutsu on her. – Itachi's voice made her way out of her thoughts.

\- Huh?

\- Izumi. – he closed his eyes, in pain, she imagined. – She... wanted to have a life with me. I gave her that. She was glad.

\- Oh. That was very noble of you. – she said, her heart suddenly beating faster. – She really loved you, you know.

Why did the mention of Izumi's feelings bother her so badly?

And why was Itachi still smiling? He was clearly in pain.

Well, at least, she imagined he would be.

\- Love. It's such an interesting thing.

She thought about Hinata and her feelings.

\- Yeah, you can say that.

\- We're planning to attack the Leaf. – his voice was darker now. She knew who he meant by "we". – Naruto Uzumaki... Akatsuki wants to control Kyuubi. I'll do everything in my power to be the one to come and get it. Of course, I won't let them succeed.

\- You shouldn't tell me that. It's not that I don't appreciate, but you could be in trouble if someone finds out that we... you and me... you know... have secrets?

\- Relax. – he seemed very calm. – I have everything under my control. I know what I'm doing.

\- You sure do.

She couldn't help but hate their situation. All she wanted was to be close to Itachi, to earn his trust. Funny thing: she got it, but he was a renegade ninja. The Leaf hated him, he was a rank S criminal and only a few people knew the truth about him.

And it gets even better: his big plan was to be killed by his own brother, who would be recognized as a hero, while Itachi would be the villain. Amazing.

\- It's... so... unfair. – she couldn't help to wonder. – No one cares about this village like you do. You should be the next Hokage, but instead you're part of a criminal group, pretending to be the bad guy. And your will is to be defeated by your younger brother when he's older. It would have been so easier if you could just tell him everything... the truth... no one would hate you!

She didn't realize she was speaking out loud until his hand was on her shoulder.

\- I know it's hard to understand now. But it will make sense, one day.

\- That's what you plan to tell Sasuke? That's your excuse? Because it sucks.

\- Sorry if I didn't think of anything better. – he poked her head again. She was starting to hate that. – I gotta go now. See you later?

\- Let's see about that. – she caught his hand and put a key on it. – Use this. It's from a room on the Hyuga's residence. No one will find us. You can send a clone if you rather, or come disguised. But next time, this will be our meeting place.

\- Is this new bossy version of you going to be iterant? – he accepted the key and kept it on his pocket. – I missed you.

With that, he disappeared.

 **AGE: 18**

Back at the Konoha attack, someone had kidnapped Hinata. She find out when, according to Hiashi, Neji already saved her, but she was so worried, she almost flew to reach them. Damn, if she hadn't been on a mission, she would come home sooner to see the chunnin exams, and maybe could have stop the kidnapping.

When she finally found Hinata, she was with Neji and their comrads.

\- Oh, I found you! – she whispered, throwing her arms around her cousins. – If anything had happened to you, I...

\- It's okay, May. Brother Neji saved me. – Hinata said, smiling. She was kinda blushing.

\- You did? – she looked really surprised. – I mean, I'm glad you did it.

\- It's everything alright. – Kiba said, smiling. – He's not a jerk anymore.

\- Really? – she smiled at Neji, who rolled his eyes. – This calls for another group hug.

\- Leave me alone. – Neji sounded grumpy, but didn't try to get out her arms.

\- Oh, I almost forgot. I heard Naruto beat the hell out of you.

\- Shut up. – Neji said, while Hinata laughed.

\- I'm sure you did your best, after all. You're a genius, right. – she said, poking his head, like Itachi used to do with his brother.

Itachi...

Damn, she missed him. He could be really useful here.

\- I'm glad you two are fine. Let's go home and keep you safe. You guys are welcome, Kiba, Tenten.

 **AGE: 20**

Being in her room made her remember a lot of stuff. Itachi was on her mind since the last days, specially now that he send her a crow with a message.

He was finally gonna meet her again.

Last time, Kisame saw her – she knew he did, because of the look in his face. He asked about her to Itachi later, she remembered hearing, when she followed them, but Itachi said she was no one.

That kinda hurted.

\- Really? Why do I have the feeling she has been around for a while? – Kisame was smiling, his voice was bitter. He was annoying.

\- She's kinda of... an ally.

\- So you do have friends, for a cold hearted person.

\- Sasori has his spies, I have mine. – Itachi's voice really sounded dark when he was near his new group. If she didn't know him, she would be scared.

Sometimes, she spend hours thinking if she really knew him at all.

But that doesn't matter, not now. Itachi was coming to see her. Luckly for her, Hiashi-sama were busy on a mission, so she had the house for herself.

And Hinata and Neji, but she could deal with them.

Maybe she could tell the truth to Hinata-sama, but Neji would never understand. So she put the members of the clan who stayed home on a genjutsu and waited for Itachi.

\- I'm sorry, Hinata-sama. – she whispered, holding her adored cousin in her arms. – Maybe one day I could share all this with you.

Later, she realized she didn't need to put so much effort on the genjutsu, because Itachi came in disguise.

\- So, genjutsu, huh? Amazing. – he said, letting his Akatsuki outfit on the floor. – What would your family do if they find out you have a renegade ninja like me in your room?

\- This house would be probably set on fire before they find out. – she looked at her hands. A little flame started to grow on her palm, but she stoped it. – Anyway, you can make yourself confortable and feel home. I'm gonna grab some food.

\- Wait. – he grabbed her hand before she could reach the door. – Thank you. For real. For this. – his eyes were sparkling.

\- It's nothing. What are friends for?

She did bring some food for Itachi and her, and while they're eating she asked him where did Akatsuki think he was.

\- On a mission, a very importante mission. A solo one.

Looking at him now, she remembered when they were young, when their siblings were on Academy and they were chunnin already. Well, Itachi was almost joining the anbu, and May was waiting for her family to recommend her as a jonnin. Hiashi-sama told her we would do it when he come back from his importante mission.

She remember one day in specifc, when the Rinne Festival was coming. They were only 11. She was sitting under a tree, on the Hyuga's, thinking about Neji and Hinata's relationship. Neji was getting angrier about their family, and he was acting like a jerk already. She didn't want he to become a cocky child, and also didn't want lady Hinata upset, because she loved Neji like a brother, what was one sided.

So there she was, sighing, just hoping her beloved cousin didn't hate lady Hinata forever because of their fathers' story, when Itachi came. She felt his shadow before realizing he was there. When she look up to him, he was smiling.

\- I thought you'd be here. I was looking for you.

\- For me? – she felt blushing. – But why?

\- I was thinking that maybe we could go for a walk. If you want.

Suddenly, he was even cuter.

\- Sure. – she stand up in a jump. – Let's do it.

Itachi also wanted to talk about family stuff. He listened to May's story about her cousins and conforted her. When she asked about his family situation, he said things were getting complicated, but couldn't finish his sentence because they had company.

\- Itachi! – Izumi were smiling until she saw May. Them her face turned into a pout. – I was wondering if you want to come and eat some candy. With me.

\- Oh. Sorry, Izumi. Maybe another time. – he said, smiling. May couldn't help but make a proud face to Izumi.

 _I WON THIS TIME, CHA!_

\- I see... – she looked really upset. When Itachi turned around, she gave May a mad look. _I hate you_ , it said.

\- See ya. – May said, smiling at her rival.

How childish.

\- So... you were saying? – she asked, when they were alone again.

\- I think we should meet later, alone somewhere, so I can talk about it, you know, with no one to listen.

\- Oh. Okay. Sure. – she sighed. She wanted to spend time with him so badly.

\- Brother!

She didn't notice they were near the Academy until Sasuke reached them, looking happier than ever to see his brother. Itachi was also radiant. He looked cuter than before.

\- Hey, there. You know May, don't you. – he said, making Sasuke look at her. She blushed.

\- Hey, Sasuke. – she smiled at him. Sasuke gave her a shy look and jump on his brother's shoulders. – Guess I see you later? – she asked Itachi.

\- Sure. See you.

 _Well, if Sasuke's here, maybe... I don't see Neji anywhere, but that's Hinata-sama._ She saw a shy Hinata looking at a blonde boy in the shadows.

 _Naruto Uzumaki._ Interesting.

\- Hinata-sama. – she reached her, once Itachi was gone. Hinata looked surprised to see her. – Where's Ko? He should pick you now, right?

\- I think he's gonna be late. – she said, looking a little bit down.

\- That's okay. I can take you home, if you don't mind. – she reached her hand out for Hinata, who grabbed it.

\- Thank you, May. You didn't have to...

\- Hey, I'm like your older sister, right? – she smiled. Hinata was such a precious human being. – So, how was your class? Anything funny happened? Have you made any friends?

\- Oh, well, I...

\- That boy you were looking... Naruto, right? Is he a friend of yours? Is he alright?

The way Hinata blushed gave May the answer she needed.

\- I see. Well, I'm sure he's nice.

\- Are you in this planet? – Itachi asked, bringing her to the present.

\- Oh, right. Sorry, I was... remembering a couple of things.

\- I could see that. – he smiled. – Is everything okay?

She looked at him, confortable, resting on her room. Everything was perfect.

\- Yeah. Everything's great.

(...)

\- I knew you'd be here.

May was caught by surprise by Itachi, but tried no to show him that. Her heart just started beating faster.

\- You're lost, right.

\- I'm not lost. I'm resting. – she gave him an angry look, but felt warm inside. She missed him so much.

\- I don't have much time. – he said, looking down. He took off his Akatsuki hoodie and let it on his lap.

\- So why are you here? – she said, bitterly. – You're wasting your time and people could see you here.

\- You're so silly. I'm here because of you. – she could feel herself blushing when he smiled.

He picked his hoodie and put it around her arms, then he touched her cheeks.

She allowed herself to feel happy: these moments with Itachi were so rare... they haven't seem each other for a long time, specially now that Akatsuki was working on take all bijuus and stuff. He was so busy she couldn't imagine how he had some time to see her.

But then she remembered.

\- You mean... you're dying. The day is coming, right? You're finally gonna fight your brother.

The way his face changed and he avoided asnwering the question was all she needed. She was suddenly so mad, she wanted to punch something.

\- Don't worry. – he said, as if he could read her mind. – Even when I die, I'll always be with you. – he smiled and put his hand around her head. He surprised her by pressing his lips on her forehead. She was used of he poking her head, this stupid and weird way of showing affection, but kissing... yeah, that was new.

\- I... you... _ugh_ , you're a jerk! – she grumbled, hoping she wasn't blushing. But Itachi was still smiling.

\- Silly. – he stand up and looked at her. His face was peaceful. – I love you.

She froze, surprised, and tried to look away so he wouldn't see her tears. Fortunately, he was ready to go so she didn't have to answer him.

\- I gotta go. – he lay his hand to take his hoodie back. The smile was still shining on his lips. He was so handsome. – I see you later.

(...)

\- So, you found me.

\- Well, when Kisame mentioned someone could be hiding near Akatsuki's hiden place, you were the first to cross my mind.

Of course. She should have been more cautious.

\- I had to come here and find you. I... I have something to say.

\- Oh. – he sounded surprised. – After our last meeting, I thought... you wouldn't want to see me so soon.

Right. When he said those words – _Silly. I love you._ – and she totally froze.

\- I'm... sorry. I got pretty mad at you. – she said, trying to smile. – But since you plan to die soon, I thought we shouldn't have a last meeting like that, you know.

\- I see. – he smiled. Why did he have to be so attractive?

 _Okay, I can do this. Itachi, you said something back then, and I didn't get the chance to answer, so here it goes: I have feelings for you. I always did._

He started caughing blood before she could say anything. He fell on his knees and she fastly holded him. The signals of the disease were becoming stronger.

\- I can heal you. – she whispered, biting her lips so she wouldn't cry. A shinobi never shows its emotions. – Just... give me a second.

She used her chakra to heal him. She wasn't a medical ninja, but she was able to do something because of her special chakra – the flames. Some color started to get back to his face and after a few minutes he wasn't so pale.

\- Thank you. – he said, no longer caughing blood. – I don't have much time left. I will meet Sasuke soon.

\- Yeah, I'm aware. – she could punch him, frustrated. – I wish I could understand why you do that, but sadly I can't.

\- I know. I just hope someday you understand. – he touched her face and gave her a smile. Again, there was: the ways of showing affection that he suddenly seemed to enjoy.

\- Itachi, I... I have something to tell you. – she just wanted to kiss him like she never wanted before. The more closer they get, bigger was the urge of jumping on his arms and beg him to give up this stupid idea of dying. – I should have said it before, but I just couldn't... I mean, I always thought you... – _wouldn't feel the same way, despite our friendship, because you just want to die so bad, how could you have feelings for me?_

\- Don't say anything. I just want to spend some time with you. For some reason, I get the feeling that this would be the last chance we have.

\- But I... ugh, don't say that. See, it's really hard to not be mad at you. – she closed her eyes, feelings the tears coming. She would not cry, not in front of him, not again. – Ugh, I hate that I can't change your mind, I wish I could just...

He didn't let her finish because he kissed her. She got caught by surprise, but kissed him back. She caressed his hair, like she always wanted to do, and let her hands play with it. His lips touched hers, then touched her neck, softly, gently, his hands were on her hips.

\- What are you doing? – she asked, when he pushed her against a tree and started to take her jacket off. She took his Akatsuki hoodie off and kissed him again.

 _We are making out._

\- You know, I actually enjoy this place, but... – she was almost breathless. He stopped kissing her (his lips were on her shoulder now, they were only wearing their training outfit) and looked at her. – Don't you think we should go somewhere else? Like, when your annoying shark partner can't find us?

\- That's pretty clever. – he laughed and started picking up their clothes. – There's a cave somewhere, not so far away. We should...

\- Definitely.

He might be sick, but he was still pretty fast. They ran to the cave and let their clothes on the floor. It started raining, so they made a bonfire. Then, he looked at her and said:

\- So... where were we?

And they started to kiss again, more and more, his lips were burning and passionate. She helped him to get rid off their clothes and he pulled her closer, both were on the floor now, their bodies were completing each other's, his touch was getting hotter and hotter.

(...)

Itachi was sleeping on her lap. She had her hands on his hair, it felt so good to play with it, and they were half dressed. His face was peaceful, it looked like he was having a nice dream.

\- Itachi... what have we done? – she whispered, just because he couldn't hear her. – Why... would we do this... before you just... – she couldn't say the word. – I just love you so much, you have to know that. It's impossible that you don't know that. There's no way you'd be so stupid. – she almost laughed. – I wish we had more time. I wish we could be like Minato and Kushina. Do you remember them, right? They were so in love with each other, everyone could tell that just to look at them. – now the tears were streaming down her face. – I think your parents were friends with them. You know... I always felt so jealous of Izumi. Well, for a long time, I mean. Before we become closer, you and I, and everyone was calling you two a couple, how much I hated her back then. But then you and I became chunnin, while she was still a gennin, and we started going on missions together. Then we were jounin, and she was still a gennin, and we were promoted so fast, it's kinda unfair. And then... well, you killed her. I feel sorry for her and I hate myself for being such a child for so long. – she sighed. – If I have told you before I have feelings for you, maybe we could...

\- Your talking is disturbing my dreams. – he said, smiling.

\- For how long have you been awake? – she almost jumped, her heart was beating so fast, she was sure he could hear. – Wait... Were you listening to me all this time?

\- You know. – he opened his eyes and looked at her. – You are so beautiful... – he touched her cheek before touching her lips. – I always wanted to say that. I guess my timing couldn't be worse, right?

\- You know what, forget what I said before, I really hate you. – she grabbed his hand and holded it so hard she could break it. – How could you do that, knowing that you'll be gone soon? Why would you...

\- What I said before. – he interrupted her. – I meant it. Every word. – he was sitting close to her now, his face almost touching hers. – I love you. I'm really sorry it has to be like this. I just hope you can forgive me someday.

\- Did you even heard what I said or... – he covered her mouth with his own and started to kiss her again, but she stoped him. – You can't do that everytime we start to argue.

\- I'm sorry for that. I just can't control myself. – he was smiling, but sadness was all over his eyes.

\- I wish I could change your mind. – she touched his face, gently, like every second she spend looking at him she could make him last forever. – We should go.

 **AGE: 21**

 _You have to swear, May. No one can know, except you and the Third._

She sees his body on the ground, bleeding, the smile on his face still shining

 _I swear..._

She falls, crying, on her feet, biting her lips to focus on something else.

Itachi's dead. Sasuke killed him.

He's gone. forever.

She can feel the flame in her body, running through her veins. Her chakra is the only thing that keeps her strong.

Sakura whispers something but she can't hear.

She should have told her. She should have told someone about it. No one would want Itachi dead if she did. But she gave her word she wouldn't reveal his only secret.

She feels Sakura's arms around her. She knows Sakura never understood her feelings, but she's still there, trying to confort her. They both loved the Uchiha boys ever since they could remember.

But Sasuke was still alive, now he probably already figured out the truth. Itachi was gone forever.

(...)

\- Hyuga.

\- Hoshigaki.

She didn't know for how long Kisame was there. Probbably for a long time now. She hand't leave his body alone yet, she couldn't... just... say goodbye.

\- I should've know... you'd be here. By his side, I mean. You were always around. I thought it was annoying.

\- Shut up. – she said. She remember when Itachi came back to the village with Kisame, to take Naruto, and Sasuke fight him.

She remember Kisame asking if Itachi felt anything about his old home.

No, he said. Nothing.

She also remembered his finger passing through her hair when they met. He touched her forehead and smiled. See ya later, he said.

She almost joined Akatsuki for him. She had all planed. The Third would be the only to knew the truth about Itachi, that's right, but people could know about her: she would be a spy for the Leaf. Like Kabuto once were a spy for Sasori.

\- You should stick with your clan. – The Third said. –Hiashi-sama wouldn't like to know you left his daughter alone.

\- Hinata-sama will be alright. – she said, but she knew it wasn't like that. Neji was still na asshole with their cousin, but he didn't care for May's opinion either. And without her father's support, May was all Hinata had.

\- it's only been a few years. Sasuke will grow up soon and find the truth himself.

\- Sasuke will kill his brother until that, and you know it! – she vociferated, almost losing it. –Hokage-sama. – she added, trying to not sound so harsh and insulting.

\- And that would be Itachi's will. You should respect that. He begged me for help and, as my duty, I can't let you join him. I'm sorry.

She grew up admiring him, loving him. She should have told him. Now he was dead.

\- You need to leave. – Kisame said, finally. – The others will be here soon. If they see you here...

\- Yeah, whatever, they kill me. – she stand up, finally, leaving his body on the floor, resting. – just... nevermind. I can't say take care of him when he's dead.

\- Guess you can't. He did fancy you, you know.

\- Yeah. – she tried to smile. – He did.

(...)

\- So... that's all. – Sakura whistled, while Hinata squeezed her hand.

\- Yes, I guess it is. – she felt a little guilty. She promised not to tell his secret until Sasuke find out, right, but he was dead now. It didn't matter.

\- I'm so sorry, May. – Hinata was always so good to her. To everyone, actually. – You must have been through a lot hiding that much information. Even from Tsunade...

\- It doen't matter anymore. Sasuke knows about it now. He would probably do bad things, really bad things, for revenge or follow his brother path. – she said, wondering. – We must be ready to stop him, if he decides for the first option. You both... you're really stronger. – she smiled. Hinata was really amazing currently. Not to mention Sakura's skills. – I've been training less, but I think I still got something.

\- You and Naruto-kun have been training a lot. – Hinata blushed. They did: Naruto was the only friend she had that had something inside him, like her. It's truth he has the Fox, but she had Fire growing inside her. They had that different, special chakra in common. – You're stronger than you're saying, sister.

 **Age: 22**

Tsunade and Kakashi gave her permission to go after Kabuto and stop him. Naruto had joinned the battle after meeting Itachi and Nagato.

\- You could help with your amount of chakra. Find Kabuto and finish him, them come back here and help us. – said Kakashi. – You can either join your cousins or the medical team. But now... you may go.

\- Thank you, Kakashi-san.

So she left, ready to find Kabuto, the one who brought Hizashi-san and Itachi back to life, which made her really angry.

Couldn't he just let the dead rest in peace?

 _This chakra... Itachi... you're here, aren't you?_ Before she joins the battlefield, she decided to tell Tsunade the truth about

And there he was, Sasuke was with him. Kabuto was cleary stuck on a genjutsu. She was too late.

\- You had to beat his ass alone, didn't you? You just couldn't wait and let me just beat the hell out of him, just a little bit. – she rolled her eyes. – Damn, you're still a jerk. Even dead.

\- You look beautiful. – he smiled. – As usual.

She bite her lips. She didn't want to talk about them, not with Sasuke there.

\- So... I assume you two have talked. – she looked at Sasuke, because she couldn't just face Itachi now.

She wanted to jump on him, hug him, so hard.

\- Sasuke, don't be rude. You sure remember May, right?

\- Don't bother. – she said, because she had listened to the rumors. Sasuke wasn't very polite. She doubted he would be nice to her.

\- Sasuke, I'm finishing Kabuto's jutsu. And I already did what I had to. You will be okay by yourself now. Could you leave me alone with May? We have some things to discuss. – he didn't wait for Sasuke's answer to take her hand. – I missed you.

\- Don't... say it. You're still dead.

She let herself fall in his arms, crying, holding him. This would be the last time.

\- I'm sorry for bringing you into that. – he whispers.

\- I'm sorry for your family. – she closed her eyes. – And I... I love you too. I... I always had. I'm sorry for not saying it before. I used to be so... jealous of Izumi. – she laughed, crying. – Everyone keep calling you two a couple... I was realy silly. – and Izumi were killed by Itachi. Life just wasn't fair.

\- It's okay. I knew. – he was smiling. He always was so beautiful. – You're not so difficult to read, after all.

\- I really hate you sometimes. You're lucky you're already dead, or I would kill you myself. I could punch you right now.

\- You know... maybe if things were different...

\- You mean, if you didn't act so stupid before...

\- You and I... we could have been Kushina and Minato. – his hand were softly touching her cheek. She covered his hand with her own.

\- So you did listen to me that time.

\- Of course I did...

She touched his hair, she always loved it. She wanted to have more time with him, but the war wouldn't stop just because she wanted to spend some time with the love of her life.

\- I'm going to release all the dead from Kabuto's jutsu now. When I'm done, my consciousness will be gone and I can return to...

\- Shut up. – she said, opening her eyes and smiling at him. – You always have been so handsome, but sometimes you talk too much. – tears come streaming down her face.

\- I guess I'll see you next time. – he was whispering now. – I will always love you.

\- I hate you for being dead. – she tried to smile. She could feel his lips pressing against her head.

He was gone after that. She was left alone with Sasuke and Kabuto, who just got free from the genjutsu.

\- What the hell just happen...

\- Oh, you're awake.

She punched his face, which surprised him. His glasses fell and his nose start bleeding. She punched him again, the face and the stomach, her hand grabbed his neck, she was furious.

\- _This_ is for bringing my dead uncle back to life, you asshole. – she squeezed his face so hard his jaw was broken. – Think twice before disturbing dead people.

Using Byakugan, she hitted the spots on his body with most chakra flow. She asked Sasuke to use his genjutsu on him, so he wouldn't be an inconvenience so soon. Surprisingly, he helped her.

\- I'm going back to help Naruto now. Would you join me? – she looked at him, waiting. But his answer wouldn't matter, because she had to go anyway.

\- My brother... he cared about you, didn't he? – Sasuke was starring at her, in awe, for some reason. – I think I remember you...

\- Well, yeah, but that's not something we should discuss now.

He didn't say anything. She started to go back and he followed her.

(...)

She helped Sakura healing most of the injured ones. Madara was still there, she didn't know how, because Kabuto's jutsu was over. Sasuke was, believe it or not, helping Naruto fight the enemy, and Hinata was...

Well, she was holding Neji's body.

\- It's okay, May. I can handle it by myself now. You should go and confort Hinata. – Sakura said, biting her lip. – Thank you. For helping me and for bringing Sasuke-kun back.

She put her arms around Hinata, who was trying not to cry. _Neji... I can't believe you're dead._ She wanted to know what happened, but she didn't have the guts to ask.

\- He protected me. – Hinata said, like she could read her mind. – I was ready to die for Naruto-kun and he... he saved me. He saved us.

\- Hinata-sama... – she holded both of her beloved cousins. – Neji loved you so much he was ready to die to protect you. Don't you ever forget that.

 **AGE: 23**

Naruto had just arrived. If someone told May Naruto would bring flowers to Hinata before taking her to dinner, she would never believe it. Still there he was.

\- I will give this to elder sister. – said Hanabi, smiling. – Hey, dad, look what Hinata's boyfriend brought her!

\- Hinata's... _boyfriend_.

Apparently, lord Hiashi was also surprised that his daughter had a date.

\- Lady Hinata is putting on some fancy clothes. – May told Naruto. – Naruto... can we talk outside?

\- Uh, sure, but HInata...

\- We'll come back before she's ready, don't worry.

She grabbed his arm and carried him with her to the Garden. Once they were alone, she pick a random flower and said:

\- Look. It's beautiful, right? And _alive_. But once I do _this_ – she used her chakra to set the flower on fire – it's _dead_. Amazing, right? So, this is what will happen to you if you hurt Hinata's feelings.

She couldn't be happier to see the fear in his face.

\- I'm kidding, relax. But you better not hurt my cousin. Or you're dead. I don't care if you saved our village, I will kill you with my own hands.

\- Okay, May, I guess he understood. – Hinata was laughing. She didn't notice her coming.

\- You look gorgeous, lady Hinata. So... – she looked at Naruto. – I guess we're done here, blondie. – she gave him a smile. – I'm glad you finally realized Hinata's feelings.

Naruto _blushed_. Wow, that was a surprise.

\- Shall we go, Hinata?

He took her hand and they started walking away.

Looking at Hinata now, she couldn't help but remember the time she find out Naruto saved the village from Pain. And that Hinata almost died to protect him.

\- I can't believe she was so reckless. – Neji said at the time, while they were lunching. – Still, she became so Strong...

\- I actually _can_ believe it. She does like the Uzumaki guy, after all. – she smiled, thinking about Itachi. He was dead for a while, but he haven't left her mind for a minute. – I'm proud of her.

\- Yeah, me too. She's so powerful. – his face was almost shining.

\- She couldn't get here if wasn't you. I'm proud of you too. So happy you're not that selfish kid anymore.

\- Yeah, don't even remind me of that. – his face turned darker. – I... can never forgive myself for what I did to Hinata back then.

\- Hey, it's alright. She knows you changed. She never felt anything but affection for you and she always cared so much about you. She loves you like an actual brother, she always had.

\- Lady Hinata... has such a good heart.

She didn't remember when she realized it, but once she did, was almost impossible not to see it.

\- You're in love with her, aren't you?

Neji's face was turning _really_ red. That was so unsual.

\- How did you... nevermind. It must be really obvious.

\- Well... kinda of. – she sighed. – But only because I know you.

\- But it doesn't matter. She can never know that. You have to...

\- I know, I know, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me.

\- Thank you. – he looked at her, smiling, but his eyes had sadness. – She could never... love me like _that_. Not when _Naruto_ is...

\- Stop it. Hey. – she put her hand on his shoulder. – You're a great guy, Neji. No, you're an a _mazing_ guy. Don't you ever dare to think you wouldn't be the first choice if things were different.

 _Neji... he loved Hinata so much he died to protect her._ She imagined what he would feel seeing Naruto and Hinata dating. What he would _feel_ seeing Naruto dating the woman he had developed feelings for. She asked herself if he would be so surprised as she was when Hanabi told her Naruto and Hinata got together after fighting Toneri.

\- They... _what_? – she said, totally in awe. Of course Hinata loved Naruto ever since she was a kid, but Naruto feeling the same way? He actually realizing Hinata's feelings were romantically? _That_ was a plot twist.

 _I hope you're looking after Neji, Itachi._ May whispered, the tears coming to her eyes. _Or I will beat the hell out of you next time we meet._

 **AGE: 33**

\- Do you think uncle will like these ones? – asked Himawari, carrying a bunch of flowers to Neji's grave.

\- Of course he will. – said Hinata, helping her daughter.

\- They have your name, he'll love it! – said May, smiling. Himawari's eyes sparkled, making May feel warm inside.

Hinata comes to visit Neji's once a week, and May tries always to be with her. Sometimes, Hanabi is with them. Today, was only HInata and Himawari with her.

\- I wish brother Neji were here to see them grow up. – said Hinata, looking at her daughter.

\- Yeah, I feel you. It's hard to look at Boruto without imagining Neji with him. He would love play with him. – May could feel the tears already in her eyes. – It's sad, you know, thinking they won't have their fun time with uncle Neji. I wish he was here with us, watching the kids.

\- I guess... you feel that way about Sarada too, huh?

She hesitated before answering.

\- I don't... actually visit Sakura's daughter. You know, I'm not really a part of their family, so... I just... I... – she sighed. – I can't look at her without thinking about him. God, he would love to be an uncle. That stupid man.

Why did he have to die, for God's sake?

\- Speaking of which. – Hinata looked away and May turned around just in time to see Sasuke and Sarada arriving. – You should join them.

She thought it would be weird, but her feet were already walking before she noticed.

Itachi never had a grave beacause of what happened to his body, and what the village used to think about him. But he got a memorial after the war. It was something, after all.

\- So you return home, eventually.

Sasuke knew she was there before she said anything, but he wasn't a very talky person.

\- Sarada, this is your aunt May. She was your uncle's...

\- Friend. – May interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. Although she would like to know how Itachi refered to her. – It's nice finally meeting you, Sarada.

\- Yeah, I guess you can say that. – Sasuke never smiled, at least, she never saw it. But she could feel the smile on his voice. – Friend.

\- You look like him, you know. When he was your age.

\- You're lying.

\- Alright, he was much better looking.

Now he was smiling.

\- It must be harsh. Getting to know him and realise you were wrong about everything. – she didn't know why she said that, but the words were coming out of her mouth, unstoppable.

\- I wish I knew it sooner. He should have told me. I could...

\- For a genius, he was kinda pretty stupid. – they were both laughing now. – I'm sorry. I will let you two alone.

\- Stay. You knew him better than I did. Maybe you could tell me about him, some time.

\- I'd like that.


End file.
